Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems run software programs or other components that perform various different types of operations.
Such computing systems or software applications (or programs) can have issues which hinder or degrade the operation of the computing system or software program. To address this, some computing systems provide the ability to generate and log traces and other messages or information on a client computing device. For instance, a trace listener can be set up on a client computing device to receive information from a trace source. The trace source may be an object or other item in a software program or component. The trace may indicate information such as the state of the object in the program flow, how the program flow progressed, and other information. The trace can be logged or stored on the client device. Similarly, error messages indicative of detected errors can also be logged along with a variety of other information.
When a user encounters an issue, the user often contacts a support engineer in order to address the issue. The support engineer may request the user to send the logged information (the stored traces, error messages, etc.) in an attempt to identify and address the issue. The engineer may also ask the user to attempt to reproduce the issue, in an attempt to address the issue. This is all quite time consuming and can be cumbersome and bothersome to the user.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.